Unexpected
by dragonsagex2592
Summary: When a stranger comes to Portland Nick and Monroe must deal with him along with the person that's killing Wesen. Slight Nick/Monroe if you want. Coupled with another story, but can be read alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own just the plot line.

Nick and Hank were working on a new murder case when Nick's phone went off.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered his phone.

"Nick?"

"Monroe, what's up?" Nick asked with concern in his voice.

"Can you and Hank come over now? It's related to the case you're working on," Monroe's voice was close to pleading.

"Yeah we're on our way," Nick was already out of his seat and almost to the door when he hung up. Hank was close behind him. Nick floored it all the way to Monroe's house disregarding any and all traffic rules.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Hank asked as he held onto his seat for dear life.

"I'm just fine," Nick ground out as he skidded to a stop in front of Monroe's house. They both quickly got out and quietly crept up to the front door. Nick held three fingers and started to count down when the door swung open. Standing there glaring at the two detectives was a boy that was about seventeen. He had burning red hair that looked as if it was fire itself. His red eyes held an anger that was more deadly than any savage animal.

"Took you long enough," the boy snapped then turned and walked back to the kitchen leaving the door open for them to deal with. Nick and Hank followed the boy into the dining room where they saw Monroe sitting down at the table. The boy sat on the opposite side of him and gestured for Hank and Nick to sit next to Monroe. They both sat on either side of the Wesen.

"Monroe, who is this?" Nick turned to his friend.

"He's our king," Monroe quietly said avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"King?" Nick looked at the boy then back to Monroe. "He's not my king."

"The hell I'm not," The boy snapped. Both Nick and the boy started to glare at each other. Monroe and Hank started to inch away from the two of them when they started to feel the energy in the air intensify tenfold and continue to increase.

"Nick?" Monroe's quiet voice echoed to the detective. Neither of the two looked away from the heated glares. Hank and Monroe watched as the boy's eyes started to change color. They went from the rich red to an enchanting emerald color before settling on a deep dark amethyst that made the most valuable stone look like a worthless pebble.

"That is enough." Hank slammed his hands against the table making Nick jump but never fazed the boy. "Nick settle down and let's hear this kids story," Hank tried to appeal to Nick's rationality. All of a sudden the boy broke out laughing.

"It amazes me how you guys think that I'm younger than you," the boy continued to laugh.

"Really, how old are you then?" Nick asked.

"How old is the planet?"

"Are you insinuating that you're as old as the planet itself?" Hank asked.

"Maybe I should start with my name and a demonstration first. I'm Zack, King of Beasts." The boy stood and took off his shirt. He took a few steps away from the table and turned to face the three of them. A soft red glow covered his body, growing brighter and brighter until they had to look away from him. When the light disappeared, there standing in Zack's spot was a husky dog with the same amethyst eyes.

"Is that the kid?" Hank asked and got an answer through a bark from the dog.

"Yeah that's him. But I don't know any Wesen that can turn into animals except those bears from before," Nick commented. While they were thinking the red glow returned to Zack's body, but this time they could watch as his canine form stood up on its hind legs and grow to a size bigger than Monroe. Hank jumped back, Nick sat on guard and Monroe kept his eyes diverted from the entire display.

"I'm not a 'Weven'," Zack did air quotes with his clawed hands. "I am the king of all living creature on this planet. I rule over the animal kingdom but only show up when someone or something has threatened to destroy my kingdom and my creations."

"Are you saying that you created everything?" Nick asked as he watched Zack pace around in his wolf form.

"Hold that thought," Zack disappeared through Monroe's back door. There were a couple of seconds of silence before a blood chilling shriek pierced the air and all three men flew out of their seats and were out the door. Nick and Hank had their guns drawn while Monroe was just about to wolf out when they saw Zack in his husky form happily barking up a tree. When the three of them looked closer they saw a man dressed in black hanging for dear life right above Zack. Zack did a couple more yelps before he trotted over to Monroe and nuzzled his hand.

"Who's that?" Hank whispered to Nick which he got a shrug from the dark haired man. Zack started to scratch at Hank's leg and gestured for him to lean down.

"He was trying to break into Monroe's house," Zack whispered just loud enough for the three of them to hear him.

"He can talk as a dog?" Hank was shocked as he looked up at Nick and Monroe.

"Deal with the guy up in the tree before I have to, and I'm hungry for something stealthy," Zack gave a wolfish grin before giving another bark causing the thief to scurry back up into the tree.

"Monroe take Zack into the house so that we can take care of him." Nick told him. Zack quickly raced into the house. When Monroe finally got inside he saw Zack was starting to pull on his shirt.

"What's that?" Monroe pointed to Zack's back.

"That means that Nick's suspect has another Wesen and is currently torturing them. I won't be surprised if another one arrears soon." As if to emphasis his point another brand appeared on the other side of his body.

"That looks so weird," Monroe watched as a rather large cut formed going from one side of Zack's chest and ending on the opposite side of his body near his hip and disappearing under the waist band of his sweets. "That's got to hurt," Monroe said and then in a flash it was gone along with the brands.

"Not anymore," Zack's voice was filled with sorrow and anger.

"What…oh," Monroe's voice faded and the two of them retreated into silence.

"Hey Monroe, Hank's taking that guy down to the station and I'm going to go do some research. Are you going to be okay alone with him?" Nick pointed to Zack which earned him a small growl.

"Yeah I'll be fine, go on." Monroe walked Nick to the door and then returned to the dining room where Zack, now fully clothed, was brooding and fuming at the same time. After a few seconds of silence Monroe sat across from Zack.

"So what brings you to Portland?" Monroe broke the silence.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't deem it worthy of my appearance. I was dealing with another matter but when I felt the first person killed I knew that I had to come and deal with it myself. I was also hoping to meet the Grimm and his mate while I was here," Zack smiled as Monroe's mouth fell open.

"What do you mean by that?" Monroe stuttered.

"Do you mind if I stay here while I'm in town?" Zack changed the subject so fast that it took Monroe a couple of minutes to respond.

"Yeah, sure," Monroe said a little dazed as he watched Zack ascend the stairs to the guest room.

~Next Morning~

Zack woke to the sounds of someone working out down stairs. As he slowly made his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes on the way, he came face to face with Monroe doing Pilates.

"Oh, morning, sorry did I wake you?" Monroe asked without skipping a beat.

"No, I needed to run a few errands before Nick got here anyways," Zack said before the soft red glow encased his body again and then in his place was a small tabby cat. When Monroe paused Zack came up and rubbed against his leg then bounded out of the open window in the living room.

"Strange," Monroe whispered then went about his morning business. When it was about one in the afternoon, did Monroe receive a knock on his front door. He set the pieces of the clock he was working on down and answered the door. Opening the door he saw Nick standing there with dark circles under his eyes. Monroe moved aside and watched as Nick trudged into the kitchen. Monroe could faintly hear the distinct clank of glass like Nick was fixing himself a cup of coffee. Monroe slowly entered the kitchen and watched as Nick happily slurped down the dark liquid. When Nick looked more awake did Monroe question him.

"Were you up all night?" Monroe asked him.

"Yeah, I was trying to see if any of my ancestors ever came in contact with Zack or anyone like him." Nick sighed as he poured himself another glass.

"I can tell you they haven't," Zack's voice filtered into the kitchen and soon a husky dog trotted in.

"Them why show up now?" Nick asked.

"I know that many more Wesen will die if I didn't step in and you will need a lot of their help in the coming months. Besides, think of this as a new entry in the Grimm books. I also had some other business to do here," Zack scratched behind his ear then shook.

"Like what?" Monroe asked as he poured himself a cup also.

"I needed to look for something for Mother." Zack walked into the living room and heard both men follow him. He jumped onto the couch and laid his head down on his paws.

"Who's Mother?" Monroe asked as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch away from Zack.

"Mother is my mother along with my sisters. She is the creator of creators." Zack yawned than blinked a couple of times. "By the way Nick I made to where the criminal of these grim crimes was going to slip up just enough to where you can catch him. Go check the station video cameras for him." With that Zack fell asleep. Nick and Monroe exchanged a questioning look before Nick got up and left for work.

The next time that Zack woke up he could hear Nick and Monroe talking in the kitchen. Taking a glance at the window he saw that it was dark outside. Shaking his fur out, he turned back to human and quickly got dressed before either Monroe or Nick walked in on him. He walked into the kitchen and found both Nick and Monroe both laughing close together.

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you?" Monroe asked as he pulled away from Nick. Zack shot him a look but didn't comment on Monroe's action.

"No, I got enough sleep for my trip back." Zack stretched his back before crying out half way through and falling to the ground. Both Monroe and Nick cried out his name as they rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he carefully placed his hand on Zack's back.

"Danny, he's in trouble," Zack strained out through gasps of pain. Monroe was on Zack's left side and noticed Zack's hand started to ripple and change shape. As quickly as he could, Monroe tackled Nick away from Zack just before Zack's right arm could strike him, now with long sharp claws that looked like a bird's talons.

"Monroe," Nick's complaint was cut short when he saw Zack's entire body quack, shake, and ripple into a hodpog of different animals. He looked like a chimera but throw in twenty to thirty more animal parts that don't already match the existing ones for the chimera and that is what Zack looked like.

With a blood chilling roar zack smashed through Monroe's back wall and slithered/crawled/lurched out of the house. Monroe was still standing in front of Nick in a protective stance. He flinched when Nick lightly touched his shoulder then looked over his shoulder showing Nick the total fear that filled Monroe's eyes. Before either of them could make another move they were interrupted by a girl skidding/tripping/falling into the house through the hole that Zack just made. She had emerald green hair the matched her strikingly emerald eyes. She was dressed in earthen colored clothes.

"Where did Zack go?" She asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you?" Nick's cop side kicked in as both he and Monroe stood up.

"Dammit, Where the hell is my damn brother?" The girl shouted as vines started to slither in the house and around the girl.

"He went that way," Monroe quickly answered pointing through the 'new' doorway.

"Good, now what animal did he look like when he left," the girl's vines started to slowly creep out of the house. She crossed her arms and gave the two men a pointed look.

"Um…Like a chimera but with more." Monroe waved his hand over his body and the girl nodded.

"I was afraid of that. He's already found his mate in that boy. Gaia isn't going to like this news." The girl sighed then looked at the two men in the eye. "Don't tell anybody about what happened here, about Zack, or anything he has told you. You can't even write this down in you Grimm books." The girl pointed at Nick when she talked about the Grimm books.

"Can we at least know your name?" Nick asked as she was about to leave.

"I'm Flora," the girl smirked over her shoulder before she was taken away by the vines waiting outside the door. Monroe took a small step so that he was closer to Nick's side. Nick looked at him then back to the giant hole in the wall and then leaned into Monroe's body heat ever so slightly. They smiled at each other then looked at the hole and watched at large vines started to cover up the wall effectively turning it back to normal, for the most part.

"Dinner?" Monroe looked down at the detective.

"I was thinking about going to bed. Do you care if I crash here?" Nick asked him.

"I don't mind, but I haven't gotten the guest room ready after the kid was done with it." Monroe said as he followed Nick out into the living room.

"That's fine, I can take the couch." Nick started to make his way to the couch when he was stopped by Monroe catching he wrist.

"That thing is so old, and I won't have my friends sleeping on it." Monroe pulled Nick so that they both were facing each other. "My bed is big enough that we both can fit in it with plenty of room left over."

"Okay," Nick agreed as he let him be pulled up the stairs to Monroe's room. Nick was lead all the way to the door and let it get shut behind him after they both entered.


End file.
